Armed Escort
by mirroredsakura
Summary: Mercverse AU. Zack finds the girl the Turks have been looking for and gets naughty on a bathroom floor.


**Title:** Armed Escort  
**Author:** mirroredsakura  
**Fandom:** FFVII  
**Rating:** R  
**Pairing:** Zack x Aeris  
**Warnings:** Sex on a bathroom floor? Eww the squishy half-naked het? ^_~ 

**Summary:** Zack gets naughty when he meets a familiar face at the bar.

**Disclaimers:** I own not the FFVII. I would like to. Oh how much I would like to. I walked down the hall earlier and imagined General Sephiroth walking next to me and Zack carrying Cloud behind us kissing him thoroughly as he followed us. But alas, it was not to be and I reached my suite all by my lonesome so I can continue with it.

**Notes:** Completely AU. Written because the mercverse ate my brain and I needed to do something about it. Alternately, it was going to be "_Enter Aeris_" but the double meaning of that was just too tackily crude, even for me. ^^; First FFVII fic I've managed to finish—I've got an OT4 sitting in the wings and waiting patiently for this to be done and over with.

~+~+~+~

See, there's not much out there hotter than a beautiful girl in slinky black leathers. Especially when you're tangled together on the floor and she's got a leg rubbed up between yours and that svelte frame is pressed up so hard against you, you can feel her every breath and the pounding of her heart against yours—yeah, hell if that wasn't sexy.

The only problem with this scene is there was much less naked than I would've preferred—and the gun that was also pressed as hard as the rest of her to my jaw, angled up to blow a hole straight through my head if she pulled that trigger. Impending death is always a bit of a damper on the festivities. Even when you're just that much more demon than other humans, and can probably take a hell of a lot more gunshots to your immediate person than they can. Still, it's not as if I've exactly _tried_, and testing your limits really isn't that good an idea if you can only die _once_. So it really wasn't such a good idea to have a gun pointed at vitally important places that could take me out in one or two shots.

Except she wasn't pulling that trigger. She had those soft lips pressed up hard against mine and her tongue down my throat, and that wasn't even _mentioning_ what she was doing with her legs, squeezing my thigh between hers and rocking her hips against it—incidentally leading to quite a nice amount of friction in more important places on _me_.

When I'd walked into bar earlier, I hadn't been expecting this. A night out alone once in a while was nice, so long as I stayed out of trouble—and she'd caught my eye, sitting quietly in a corner with her slim fingers wrapped around a drink, a few curls escaping the long tail she'd kept her russet hair up in. Especially when I recognized her—that Aeris girl. Word on the street everywhere was that the Turks were after this one, wanted her _badly_. Yeah, I hadn't been able to help staring. Especially when she came dressed in _that_. Definitely not what I was expecting at _all_.

And now I had absolutely no idea if this was fucking hot or just totally bizarre—an unlocked door kept shut by my leg shoved up against the wood, the band still going strong on the other side, and the two of us just a few inches shy of dryfucking and death on a ladies' room floor.

Then she was grabbing my hand, and pulling it up to her throat and to the metal ring at the top of her bodysuit, the silver line of the zipper running down between her breasts to her navel as she smiled against my lips in invitation.

Didn't have to ask me twice. Girl had Sephiroth's eyes, Cloud's smile, and all the insanity of both of them packaged into one slim female form. And if it was between sex and death by potentially angering her, there was really only one option to take. You learn practicality in this profession.

I drew that bit of metal down, sliding my fingers along her skin as the material parted, and spreading my fingers wide enough that I could feel the swells of her small breasts as I passed my hand down between them. She made a pleased sound against my mouth which was encouraging, a sign she wasn't going to blow my brains out for touching her more than I had to. She pulled away from my mouth and stared down at me somewhat dazedly, her lips reddened and swollen and she was _smiling_. It was a second later before her hand crept up again, encouraging mine to start pulling the suit off her shoulders, exposing those pert breasts, with nipples I couldn't help but run a gloved thumb over—it had her throwing her head back in delight, and rocking faster against my leg.

I pulled her free arm out of the sleeve for her, hoping this would at least lead to her taking the gun away from my face—but no, she merely passed the weapon to her other hand, smiling as I complied to her silent order and freed her from her other sleeve, before sliding the heavy material down her waist and rounded hips. She arched upwards, shifting her weight so that I could pull it down further, down past her knees and let it pool on the ground behind her, as she swung that leg my groin had been getting to know so well over. I ended up with a gorgeous girl almost completely naked, straddling my hips. The night was looking very much up.

She was smiling again, and leaning down towards me to kiss me, sucking delicately on my lower lip as her hand slid to my belt, unbuckling it one-handed with little effort, making short work of the button and zip of my pants immediately afterward. I'd gone commando. So had she. I think we both approved. It made things so much easier as my cock sprang free to brush up against the coarser hair between her legs and the slickness that had already begun to gather at the juncture of her thighs. Mmm…

It didn't take much urging to get me inside her—god she was all heat—rolling hips and soft little whimpers driving me _insane_.

There might have been an urge at some point to grab her and flip us both so that she'd be on her back and I'd be the one grinding into her, setting the pace—but hell, even if she hadn't had the gun, just _watching_ her as she moved, seeing her panting and squalling loudly as she got closer to the edge, her eyes shut tight and her head flung back… she was gorgeous.

She came with a loud cry, internal muscles clenching and rippling around my cock, which brought me toppling over the edge right after her with a ragged cry, her free hand clenched with a fistful of my shirt, and my hands were grasping her hips as I felt my spine arch upwards for what felt like forever—voices were singing all around my head and there was light everywhere—exactly what I'd always imagined heaven might be like… as able to imagine it as any human-demon hybrid could, at any rate. Girl was Cetra or at least part-Cetra.

_Had to be_, I thought hazily, lost in the afterglow and slumped back against the filthy floor, slowly coming back down from that insanely glorious high.

"Damn babe... can't fucking _blame_ the Turks for wanting you." I managed to gasp out at last, craning my neck to look up at her.

Her green eyes widened.

"You're not one of them?"

That was a mindfuck in and of itself. Body like that, those movements and all those _sounds_, you'd think she'd have that rough throaty purr of a voice you often heard on the streets… but it was a light singsong of sound—as if she'd never breathed the smoky filth that was the air around here. Like expecting a cat and getting a songbird instead.

And her words! They made me laugh out loud, gun or not. "First time I've been mistaken for my worst enemy." I looked up at her through half-lidded eyes, "Got one for me to kill, babe?"

Her face was starting to color over with a blush and what looked like confusion, "But… you were following me. Outside. I could feel you watching me…"

"Don't come down here often, do you? Or even looked in a mirror lately?" I replied ruefully, as she withdrew the gun from its place against my face.

Now she really was blushing. You didn't see innocence like that often around here. Well. Considering we'd just had sex on a bathroom floor—and a none-too-clean one at that—this was all in terms of relativity.

"Who are you then?"

I couldn't help the incredulous look that must've shown on my face. "Babe, you just had sex with me with a gun to my head the _whole fucking time_ and you still haven't explained why. Who owes who an explanation, first?"

"I thought you were a Turk," she replied defensively, "I didn't know if you were going to pull a gun on me in the middle of it!"

"That still doesn't explain the sex, babe. And if you do this with every Turk that comes after you, I'm going to seriously have to leave and go sterilize my bits."

She reddened even further, "I liked you," she replied looking faintly embarrassed as she said it, "And… the voices in my head told me it was a good idea."

I think I must've looked dubious because she shrugged, an impish smile growing on her face, "They're always right."

I think I liked this chick—utterly certifiable that she was.

"I'm Zack," I told her finally. "I'm in Cloud's pack."

"Cloud? …You're a mercenary?"

"Amongst other things…"

And then she clapped her hands with delight, nearly bouncing with her new idea—which set me groaning as a whimper rose from her throat because I was still inside her and that was way too much movement way too soon.

"Take me to your boss…" she whispered as she let herself collapsed forward against me, nibbling at my neck, "I could use bodyguards like you…"

"Mmm… later…" And this time, I was kissing her and there wasn't a gun pointed anywhere important which just made it that much better. I could get used to this.

~+~+~+~

If you look close enough, the plotholes are enough to swallow you whole and I will probably go back to change it soon since it was hastily done and without much looking-over. I think this might actually be my first time writing pseudo-explicit het. Well. That I posted, at any rate. Weird... I've been a het fangirl longer than I've been slash. o.O;


End file.
